Dejame ir , no me dejes ir
by elilovesanime
Summary: Un accidente ocasiono que su amado perdiera la memoria , aquel joven desaparece y ella queda sola, tiempo después lo encuentra de nuevo sera capaz de enamorarlo de nuevo , recuperar lo que perdió una vez o debería dejarlo ir./ terrible summary pero pasen y lean ! les prometo que esta muy bueno!.
1. La chica de al lado

Recuerdo esa mañana, el día que mi vida cambio drásticamente, recuerdo como la chica que se mudó a la casa del lado bailaba y cantaba una canción alegre, no pude evitar sonreír debía admitir que se veía un poco ridícula, la observaba maravillado pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron algo sucedió, mi corazón, sentí como latió fuerte, las mejillas de aquella chica tomaron un color más rojo que el tomate solo atine a darle una sonrisa, ella desvió la mirada apenada y cerro las cortinas.

Su pequeño acto me había parecido muy cómico. Salí de mi habitación muy feliz, aquella chica me había alegrado el día y eso seriamente lo necesitaba, aquella mañana tenía nada más y nada menos que los exámenes finales en la universidad.

Era de lo más aburrido y estaba muy seguro que reprobaría la mayoría de las materias, suspiré sin esperanza, no había estudiado en absoluto sentía mucha presión sabía que si no aprobaba no sería nadie en la vida y no era nadie en la vida no tendría donde dormir. Definitivamente las vacaciones que venían me harían muy bien necesitaba relajarme un poco.

Cuando llegue a la clase me senté y me prepare psicológicamente para ser destrozado en el examen.

— ¿Que sucede flamita hoy no despertaste bien?—

—No molestes Gray—

—Wow no has comenzado a pelear, ¿Natsu ocurre algo malo?—

—Estoy un poco preocupado, creo que voy a reprobar, de nuevo —

—Vamos hombre no digas eso, tienes que tener fe—

—Lo sé, todo lo dejo en manos del destino—

—Quizás el destino tiene algo mejor para ti —

El profesor entro, todos tomamos asiento, realmente estaba nervioso, estaba sentado en la última al final, podía mirar las expresiones de mis compañeros unos sorprendidos otros asustados y por último los que se encontraban totalmente perdidos, como yo o muy pronto lo estaría.

Cuando tuve aquel maldito papel en mis manos sentí una embolia cerebral, no sabía la mitad de las preguntas, destino por favor has que ocurran cosas buenas, _lo dejo todo en tus manos._

—Al fin—grito Gray con alegría cuando salimos del lugar

—Sí que felicidad— sarcasmo total

—Vamos no seas así, sabes que te ira bien—

— ¡Gray-sama!— observe a aquella chica de cabello acercarse

—Juvia, te eh pedido muchas veces que no agregues el 'sama'— decía el idiota de Gray sonrojado

—Perdón, Juvia promete no volver a hacerlo—Me miro y me abrazo —Hola Natsu-san—le correspondí el abrazo — ¿Iras con nosotros esta noche?—

—No lo creo —

—Oh por favor Natsu –san será divertido —

—Quizás puedas conseguirte una novia—contemple a Gray con la peor mirada que le pudiera dar —Digo te haría bien, a veces necesitas a una persona que te diga que todo va a estar bien, ¿no crees?— suspire pesadamente

—Supongo que tienes razón—

—Nos vemos en la noche Natsu-san —beso mi mejilla, Gray y yo chocamos puños.

— _¿Una novia eh?—_pensé en voz alta para mí mismo

Cuando llegue a casa, sostuve a mi gato entre mis brazos y lo lleve a la cocina— ¿Dime Happy que quieres comer hoy? , ¿Qué te parece un poco de salmos eh?—

Happy lo negó —Emm, ¿qué te parece un gran pescado?—

—Aye— dijo el pequeño gato mientras saltaba a mi hombro

—Happy los gatos maúllan no dicen aye—

Puse el plato en el suelo y rápido acudió el felino a comer, me dirige hacia mi habitación y abrí la ventana recordando a mi nueva vecina, sería bueno aunque sea conocer su nombre.

Busque una camisa limpia entre tanta ropa sucia, aparte alguna ropa y encontré no solamente mi camisa si no también la foto de mi exnovia, la observe con tristeza, aquella mujer me había echo sentir el hombre más miserable del mundo, saque la foto del marco y me acerque a la ventana tome mi encendedor y la queme, me sentía depresivo, observe la foto con cuidado nos veíamos felices, ¿porque nada pudo haberse quedado así? ; Antes de que terminara de quemarse la tire.

Una música de piano retumbo en mi habitación, comencé a buscar la fuente el sonido estaba entrando de la ventana, me asome y lo que observe fue a aquella mujer de cabellos rubios tocar el piano de una manera muy delicada, aquella melodía era triste, era una mezcla de sentimientos muy fuertes.

La melodía que me atrajo había terminado, la chica se levantó del banquillo tomo su bolso y se fue, escuche mi celular lo tome y conteste.

_MIERDA._

Lo había olvidado tenía que llegar rápido, cuando llegue el lugar estaba inundado de personas, con mucha paciencia encontré a mis amigos todos en una mesa cerca del escenario, salude a mi ronda de amigos.

—Al fin llegas Natsu —comento seria la mujer de cabello rojo

—Si lo siento me distraje por un rato—

— ¿Con que un chico?— dijo entre risas Gajeel

Estuve a punto de responder pero las luces se apagaron y un foco se encendió en el centro del escenario.

—Damas y Caballeros les agradecemos mucho su presencia esta noche y sé que las invitadas de esta noche también—

Todas las personas en el lugar gritaron a lo que daban sus pulmones —Damas y caballeros con ustedes Black Heart—

— ¿Quiénes son Black Heart?—

—Cómo diablos no lo sabes, ellas son uno de los mejores grupos que hay, ¿en dónde has estado viviendo?—

— ¡Buenas noches a todos!—

Todas la personas gritaban a muchos seguramente les aturdía el sonido pero yo quede en estado de shock cuando vi a aquella chica

— ¡Hoy todos disfrutaremos en grande hasta el amanecer!—

_Esa chica es mi vecina._

—Miss nothing—dijo la mujer de cabellera rubia

_I'm miss autonomy, miss nowhere_

_I'm at the bottom of me_

_Miss androgyny, miss don't care_

_What I've done to me_

ELLA ES MI VECINA.

_I am misused, I don't wanna do_

_Be not your slave_

_Misguided, I mind it_

_I'm missin' the train_

Nunca en mi vida creí que aquella chica que bailaba y se veía inocente seria la cantante de una banda de rock y menos una de las más populares

_And I don't know where I've been_

_And I don't know what I'm into_

_And I don't know what I've done to me_

Tome fuerzas y me acerque lo más que pude al escenario, molestando a algunas personas que se encontraban a mí alrededor, necesitaba saber si en releadidad era ella.

_And as I watch you disappear into the ground_

_My one mistake was that I never let you down_

_So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind_

_On miss nothing, miss everything_

Ella me observo y me sonrió, yo solo sonreí de una forma estúpida e incrédula, era ella.

_I'm miss fortune, miss so soon_

_I'm like a bottle of pain_

_Miss matter, you had her_

_Now she's goin' away_

Regrese a mi asiento como pude, todos me miraban como si estuviera loco.

— ¿Porque diablos hiciste eso?—pregunto Gray

— ¡Pudiste a ver muerto!—lo siguió Erza

—Es cierto Natsu-san Juvia está de acuerdo con ellos—

—Lo siento es que quiera comprobar algo—

— ¿Querías comprobar que?—

_I'm miss fortune, miss so soon_

_I'm like a bottle of pain_

_Miss matter, you had her_

_Now she's goin' away_

—La cantante de Black Heart…. Es mi vecina— guiñe

_I'm misused, misconstrued_

_I don't need to be saved_

_Miss slighted, I mind it_

_I'm stuck in the rain_

— ¿¡QUE!? ESO ES IMPOSIBLE HACE UN MOMENTO DIJISTE QUE NO LA CONOCIAS—grito Gajeel molesto

—Te lo juro, por eso me acerque, creí que mi vista me engañaba pero no lo fue, es ella—

—Por favor debe ser otra chica, es Lucy Heartfilia de la que estamos hablando es imposible—

_And I don't know where I am_

_And I don't know what I'm into_

_And I don't know what I've done to me_

—Así que ese es su nombre—

— ¿Ni si quiera conoces su nombre?—

—NO NATSU NO MIENTAS—

_And as I watch you disappear into the ground_

_My one mistake was that I couldn't let you down_

_So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind_

_On miss nothing, miss everything_

—Bueno no me crean ya no importa—

_Miss everything_

_And as I watch you disappear into my head_

_Well, there's a man who's tellin' me I might be dead_

_So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind_

_So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind_

_On miss nothing, miss everything._

Al momento de terminar la canción la gente se gritaba, muchos confesaban su amor por la rubia, ella se veía alegre.

El concierto privado término alrededor de las 3 de la mañana tan rápido como ella salió todas las personas del club la persiguieron. Yo tome mi moto e inicie mi trayecto a casa, cuando llegue contemple a la rubia sentada en la acera.

— ¿Cansada?—

La rubia se sorprendió y me miro divertida —Ni te lo imaginas— me esbozo una gran sonrisa

—Puedo hacerte una pregunta—

—Claro—

— ¿Que hace una chica famosa viviendo en una casa pequeña y sola, cuando podrías estar en la ciudad y vivir alocadamente con tus amigos?—

—Ven siéntate—

Me acomode a su lado —Tienes razón, que hace una chica como yo aquí, pues es muy sencillo, mi banda se separa hoy—

— ¿Qué porque?—

—No nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, tenemos diferentes expectativas—

—Ya veo — mire al suelo, la mire y sonreí

— ¿Porque esa sonrisa?—

—Recuerdo esta mañana, ¡como bailabas jajá fue muy divertido!—

—No le cuentes eso a nadie por favor—

Pude ver sus mejillas tomar un color más rojo que el cabello de Erza me pareció muy divertido.

—Por cierto, ¿podría saber tu nombre?—

—Natsu, Natsu Dragneel—

—Oye Natsu, quiero mostrarte algo—

Se levantó con rapidez y se posó frente a mí, al principio no había notado sus ropas pero ahora si las podía ver bien, un corsé negro, unas mayas negras y botas de tacón por las rodillas color negras también, todo en ella se veía perfecto.

Se agacho a mi altura y sujeto mi mano, caminamos dentro de su casa y todo estaba bien decorado, tenía sus discos de platino en la pared y algunos trofeos en un pequeño estante.

—Quédate aquí ya vuelvo—

Asentí y seguí recorriendo la habitación con mis ojos, pero algo llamo mi atención, era una foto muy hermosa, Lucy sonreía entre sus brazos traía un conejito bebé, tendría alrededor de los 6 años, su expresión era de felicidad pura. Continúe viendo lo que quedaba de la sala y lo que encontré me dejo sin aliento.

**Lucy POV**

—Ya estoy lis…. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Tú lo tienes — sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, me causa cierta gracia.

— ¿Te refieres al Play 4?— pregunte muy entusiasmada

—Claro, no pueda creer que juegues videojuegos eres la primera mujer que conozco que lo hace—

—Bueno ahora lo sabes jajá—

Parece ser que él no lo recuerda, miraba como emocionado examinaba la consola y miraba los juegos que tenía, lo mire con amargura, aun duele, suspire pesadamente no quería relacionarme con él pero al final lo termine haciendo.

—Nee Natsu—

— ¿Uhm?—

—Eso no era lo que quería mostrarte—

Sujete su mano y jale, lo lleve hasta mi habitación que estaba en el segundo piso, el observo detenidamente el lugar con una sonrisa pícara, sentí mis mejillas arder y le tire una almohada.

—No pienses cosas pervertidas—

—Perdón perdón jajaja, es que no lo pude evitar—

Tome una de las partituras que había encima del piano y se la entregue a Natsu, en la observo un momento y su semblante cambio a uno triste, me inquiete al ver el cambio drástico de su actitud.

— ¿Q-qué opinas?— dije un poco temerosa

—Está muy buena— sonrió con tristeza

— ¿Hey porque esa actitud te sientes bien?—

—Lo siento es solo que pensé en una chica—

—Oh… debió ser muy duro—

—Algo, fue una completa perdida de mi tiempo y ella era una completa perra… pero mejor no hablemos de eso te aburriría, mejor canta la canción quiero oírla —

_Sonreí, ya había pasado tiempo pero era el mismo._

—Pero aún no está terminada solo tengo esa parte me llevara algo de tiempo — bufe

— ¿Que fue tu inspiración?—

—Un chico— sonreí de lado — Él era todo para mí, pero un día sucedió un accidente y…. —

— ¿Y?—

—El me olvido y creo que todo lo demás también —

—No podría imaginar algo así—

_Pero eso sucedió tú me olvidaste._

Inicie a tocar, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el sonido

_Love that once hung on the wall_

_Used to mean something, but now it means nothing_

_The echoes are gone in the hall_

_But I still remember, the pain of December_

_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_

_I'm sorry it's too late_

_I'm breaking free from these memories_

_Gotta let it go, just let it go_

_I've said goodbye_

_Set it all on fire_

_Gotta let it go, just let it go_

Deje de tocar lentamente para terminar la corta canción. Natsu me miro asombrado yo solo atine a sonrojarme, era increíble lo que podía hacer este chico con solo mirarme.

—Eres genial, puedas cantar rock y también algo suave y calmado—

—Es fácil —

— ¡Tienes que terminarla!—

—Lo sé pero ya no tengo más ideas—

Se sentó en el banquillo a mi lado y pensó un poco algo—Que te parece esto— tomo la hoja y escribió unas palabras. Era muy bueno —Si logras ayudarme a terminar la canción te amaría— me sorprendí por mi propio comentario y mire a natsu el mis mejillas ardieron de la vergüenza natsu tenía un pequeño rubor —Lo siento lo siento—

—No tranquila Luce—dijo algo nervioso

— ¿Puedes cantarlo?, creo que se escucharía bien si la canta un hombre—

—De acuerdo pero no soy muy buen cantante—

Medio la espalda e inicio su canto

_You came back to find I was gone_

_And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me_

_Like we were nothing at all_

_It's not what you meant to me_

_Thought we were meant to be_

_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_

_I'm sorry it's too late_

—Wow cantas muy bien—

—Jajaja gracias—

Hubo silencio, su mirada era muy intensa, todos los sentimientos que tenía los había guardado muy bien. En aquel entonces era más abierto, me acerque un poco más y pose mi mano sobre su mejilla contemple sus ojos más de cerca, me atraía, aun lo amaba.

Mire hacia abajo me sentía mal, sentí como su mano levantaba mi barbilla y me hacía mirarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y bajaron por mis mejillas, el las limpio y me beso.

**Derp buenas buenas :3 creo que será un one-shot creo creo o.o pero ustedes me dicen si lo termino o no u.u espero que les haya gustado , siento que lo mio no es escribir pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo para que se lea mucho su apoyo! **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Canciones utilizadas en este fic : Let me go de Avril lagvine y Miss nothing de The pretty reckless**

'_La peor parte de todo no fue perderlo a el _

_Fue perderme a mi '_

_Taylor Swift-I knew you were trouble._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Review?


	2. Pesadillas

El beso fue tierno y corto, cuando nos separamos me miro y sonrió —No tienes por qué llorar, todo estará bien— cuanto te quería devuelta Natsu no tienes ni la menor idea, tomo mis manos y las llevo a su corazón.

—Se siente mal aquí, pero algún día serás capaz de olvidar—

Asentí un poco triste, beso mi frente y se levantó.

—Creo que será mejor que descanses hoy has tenido una gran noche, la estrella debe dormir ya—

— ¿Una estrella?—

—Si jajá—

Lo acompañe hasta la salida y lo vi encaminarse al edificio de lado, suspire pesadamente, hay Lucy que estás haciendo, todos te dijeron que no pero aquí estás viviendo a su lado y nos besamos, ahora como me tengo que sentir.

Camine por el pasillo hasta la sala, me senté en el sofá tome el libro que estaba en la pequeña mesa de sala e inicie mi lectura.

—_Sálvenlo por favor, alguien por favor —gritaba con desesperación. —Tranquilo Natsu vas a estar bien, pero por favor resiste no me puedes dejar así Natsu por favor— mis lágrimas caín rápido._

Me levante con una presión en el pecho, acudí a la cocina y tome un vaso con agua tratando de calmarme, yo estaba recordando ese día. Habían pasado ya 3 años del accidente, pero todo lo recordaba perfectamente.

Creí a verme liberado de todo pero llegaban cosas a mi mente, lo había quemado todo, las cartas, rosas, peluches, fotos… todo, bueno en realidad solo una foto de Natsu quedaba. Me había idealizado una manera de dejar ir todos mis sentimientos, hoy lo que presencie fue la liberación de años de opresión.

Subí a la habitación de huéspedes para terminar de acomodar las cosas abrí algunas cajas y coloque la mayoría de cosas en su lugar, lo que más había eran noticias de como mi ex banda tenía éxito. Fotos, habían alrededor de cuarenta y cinco marcos de fotos en la habitación, la fotografía era una de mis grandes pasiones.

—_Luce tus fotos son geniales—_

Tome una ducha con agua tibia para relajarme, apoye mi cabeza contra la pared, hoy definitivamente sería una noche muy larga.

Mientras secaba mi cabello miraba la televisión donde anunciaron que era el último concierto que la banda dio , entrevistaron a muchos fans , muchos lloraban y otros suplicaron que dieran un concierto de despedida en New York, me dio algo de tristeza saber que no tocaría delante de ellos una vez más.

—_Pero y si todo sale mal y si no les gusta como canto o…—_

_Natsu me calla con un beso _

—_Ellos te amaran—_

_Me sonrió con aquella típica sonrisa, la que hacía que me enamorara de el cada día más._

Me tire a mi cama y abrace mi almohada.

—Me estoy ahogando en mis propios recuerdos—

Mire hacia el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante, no quería pensar o soñar.

_No hay lugar a donde pueda ir, mi madre murió y mi padre sucumbía en su miseria._

_Él era mi hogar._

Sentí mis ojos pesados y mi cuerpo cansado, me deje llevar por el sueño.

_Mire a fuera, era un claro día de verano, los pájaros cantaban y las mariposas revoloteaban. Me entusiasme quizás eso animaría a papa y saldríamos a jugar un rato._

_Baje de mi cama rápido y corrí a las escaleras buscando a mi padre, lo divise en la concina y me puse delante de él, le sonreí._

— _¿Papi podemos jugar afuera?— Mi padre me miro serio suspiro pesadamente me ignoro y siguió su camino a la sala._

—_Por favor papi, mira hoy hace un lindo día—_

—_Lucy no molestes a papá ahora está ocupado—_

—_Pero Lucy cree que si papi sale a jugar con ella él se va a poner muy feliz — trate de convencerlo una vez más poniendo una sonrisa en mi cara._

—_QUE NO LUCY YA EH HABLADO LARGATE— _

_Me asusté mucho, aquel hombre que me miraba desde arriba me agarro del cabello y me arrastro hasta mi habitación luego me tiro a la cama._

—_No quiero que salgas de tu habitación hasta mañana lo entendiste Lucy—_

—_S-si papá— lo miraba aterrorizada su tono ni su acción fue buena para nada_

_Llore, llore y llore, tenía miedo, quería a mami._

—_LUCY DEJA DE LLORAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ—_

_Escuche los pasos de ese hombre subir rápido la escalera, entro, lo mire con terror y grite lo más que pude._

— ¡NOOOO!—

Me levante de un tirón, mire a mi alrededor y me calme un poco, limpie las lágrimas de mis ojos, revise la hora en mi teléfono,_ 10:11, en_ ese momento mi teléfono sonó, conteste rápido.

— ¿Hola?—

—Lu-chan soy yo Levy—

—Oh, hola Levy, ¿qué me cuentas?—

— ¿Ocurre algo Lu-chan?, te escuchas muy nerviosa—

—No, tranquila estoy bien—

— ¿Me lo juras?—

—Si—

—Bueno, cualquier cosa me lo puedes contar, Lucy lo sabes muy bien—

—Gracias Levy —

—Bueno cambiando de tema te cuento algo voy para parís y quería saber si estabas disponible—

—Oh, lo siento mucho Levy, quiero darme un tiempo libre para poner mi mente en orden—

— ¿Es por Sting?, vamos Lu-chan se supone que ustedes nunca fueron nada—

—No es por él, como se te ocurre mencionarlo, ugh que asco —

—Jajá lo siento Lu-chan, bueno te tengo que dejar me voy a subir al jet, adiós —.

—Adiós Levy-chan—.

Escuche un ruido en mi ventana y me asome, me sorprendí al ver a Natsu.

—Buenos días Natsu—salude con una sonrisa

—Buenos días Luce—

—Es Lucy no Luce —

—No importa es lo mismo —

—NO ES LO MISMO—

—Buuu, Lucy está siendo mala conmigo— sonrió

—Jajá que llorón eres jajajaja—

—Oye yo no soy ningún llorón…. Por cierto Lucy, ¿que fue ese grito?—

Me sentí nerviosa—No sé a qué te refieres—

—Oh, es que creí haber escuchado un grito pero no importa, ¡hoy tengo planes para ti!—

— ¿En serio?, ¿se puede saber quién te dio derecho?—hoy definitivamente no quería salir y menos con Natsu.

—Desde que te bese—me sonrió un poco sonrojado

Sentí mis mejillas arder.

—Jajá Luce deberías ver la cara que tienes en este momento—

—P-Pero —

—Sin peros te busco a las 12 será mejor que te alistes ya— cerro la ventana dejándome aturdida.

Entre el baño a tomar una ducha rápida, seque mi cuerpo, y puse mi ropa interior, me pareció extraño saber que solo tenía ropa interior sexy, todos con encaje y colores seductores, coloque un conjunto negro.

Abrí mi armario y solo encontré ropa negra y blanca, bufe estresada.

—Esto me tomara tiempo—

Encontré algo que no sabía que existía, seguramente Levy lo había comprado para mí y nunca lo use porque eran colores muy claros, el conjunto era unos pantalones mezclilla * y un suéter pálido que iba con mi color de piel.

Me puse unas botas cortas de color café y puse un poco de mascara en mis pestañas y sujete mi cabello en una cola alta.

A las doce en punto Natsu toco la puerta.

—Wow no lo puedo creer en serio te alistaste rápido—

— ¿Qué insinúas?—

—Pues que las mujeres duran mucho porque se quieren ver bien—

— ¿Entonces dices que no me veo bien?—

—Yo no dije eso — me respondió rápido y nervioso—T-Tú te ves muy bien— lo dijo en susurro casi inaudible.

Sonreí y me acerque y bese su mejilla.

— ¿A dónde vamos a ir exactamente?—

—A un lugar mágico—

Lo mire dudosa pero ya nada importaba.

—Sorpresa—

Habíamos ido al parque de atracciones, el lugar estaba lleno de gente y mucha alegría, me sentí bien.

— ¿Qué te parece?—

— ¡Esta genial!—

—OH POR DIOS ES LUCY HEARTFILIA—

Escuche a una fan.

—Mierda—

Natsu jalo de mi brazo y se echó a correr, esquivando a todo la gente a nuestro paso, llegamos a un lugar donde no había casi gente.

—Creo que mucha gente te conoce—

—Estoy segura que a muchos les cuesta reconocerme porque no estoy maquillada ni vestida sexy jajá—dije entre risas.

Estábamos completamente cansados y sedientos, me invito un helado en el puestito que había. Comíamos junto a una alegre canción.

_Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right, mmm…_

Lo mire divertida y le seguí el juego.

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

La gente a nuestro alrededor nos miraba, muchas otras personas llegaron al lugar a mirar el 'espectáculo'.

_Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo_

_Here comes the sun, It's all right_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_

_Ahhh_

_Little darling_

_The smiles returning to their faces_

Tomo mi mano y me llevo al centro de la plaza y empezamos a bailar.

_Little Darling_

_It seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo_

_Here comes the sun,_ _and I say_

_It's all right_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_

Para ese momento había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor un joven del personal del parque inicio a tocar la guitarra.

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Oh!_

Las personas tomaban fotos y coreaban con nosotros.

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

_But here comes the sun doo doo doo doo_

_Here comes the sun,_ _and I say_

_It's all right_

Natsu me tomo de la cintura y me alzo dando vueltas, reíamos y comencé a cantar más alto mientras natsu me miraba animado.

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo _

_Bom, bom, bom, bom_

_It's all right_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_

_Bom, bom, bom, bom_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it come._

La canción termino, yo solo podía ver a Natsu lleno de alegría, me abrazo contra su pecho, me sentí tan cálida, beso mi frente tomo mi mano y me llevo al frente de las personas.

—Damas y Caballeros Lucy Heartfilia—

La gente aplaudía y silbaban de alegría.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde estábamos sentados en las ramas de uno de los arboles más altos que habían.

Me contaba historias de como conoció a sus amigos de ahora y como conocía a su ex novia, y cuantas materias reprobó el año pasado, yo le prestaba mucha atención no me quería perder más de la vida de el por este tiempo, quería estar con él.

Me invito a su casa a ver unas películas cosa que acepte gustosa, nos encaminamos a casa de él.

—Y esta es la casa de la persona más sexy del mundo— me guiño

—Wow veo que es muy ordenada para ser de un chico soltero—

—Yo no la limpio—

—entonces, ¿Quién lo hace?—

—La vecina de abajo, me dijo que agrade por haber ayuda a traer algunas cajas a la casa de ella entonces con eso me agradece ella lo hace una vez al mes y no soporto estar aquí cuando limpia por eso te invite a salir—

—Oh, ya veo, supongo que es bueno que tengas personas que se preocupan por ti, ¿o no?—

—Pienso que es muy agradable, por ejemplo cuando no tengo dinero y no puedo comprar nada ella me trae comida o si no la acompaño a comer en la casa de ella, es una buena persona—

Me dijo con una gran sonrisa de ese tipo que él sabe dar.

Me senté en el sofá al lado de Natsu este trajo unas sábanas y un par de almohadas me deshice de mi peinado y mis zapatos, él puso la película.

_**Natsu Pov**_

Tenía sueño el resto de la tarde habías visto películas eran alrededor de las once de la noche y Lucy ya estaba dormida en mis brazos la acomode de una forma que los dos pudieras caber en el sofá y la abrace.

Me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sentí algo moviéndose entre mis brazos abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi como Lucy se revolvía incomoda como queriendo salir, de sus ojos cerrados salían lágrimas.

—Lucy, ¿Nee Lucy estas bien?—

Me empecé a preocupar.

—No…—

Decía en suaves susurros

—Por favor no…para para—

La mire asustado intente volverla a despertar llamando su nombre pero no sirvió

—Lucy—

— ¡NO PAPÁ POR FAVOR NO!—

Abrió sus ojos con fuerza y se separó de mi cayendo al suelo, se sentó y agarro sus rodillas comenzó a llorar más y más fuerte, la abrece y trate de calmar su llanto lo más que pude, ella se agarraba de mi camisa, puso su cabeza en mi pecho y grito con fuerza, la seguí abrazando hasta que se calmó.

—Lo siento—

—Tranquila, todo está bien—

Pude escuchar como sollozaba ahora en silencio, mientras me abrazaba más fuerte. Cuándo se quedó dormida la cargue y la lleve a mi cama la acosté y empecé a acariciar su cabello.

Cuando despertó pude ver el terror en sus ojos.

Me acosté a su lado y la abrace fuerte a mi pecho poniendo mi mentón en su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy seguía en mis brazos me levante y fui a cocinar algo para ella.

—Natsu…—

Escuche su voz a mi espalda.

—Oh, hola Lucy, ¿cómo te sientes?—

—Un poco mejor—

Hubo un silencio incomodo por parte de Lucy, ella se acerque y me abrazo.

—Muchas gracias Natsu—

La rodee con mis brazos de forma protectora y bese la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Hoy no quiero salir—

—Si eso quieres—

Se separó de mí y me regalo una dulce sonrisa en sus mejillas había un pequeño rubor. Le sonríe, quería verla bien, sé que es una completa extraña pero siento _que ya la conozco._

—Ven come algo te sentirás mejor—

Después de comer, jugamos videojuegos durante toda la mañana, después le presente a Happy, la señora de abajo me había echo el favor de llevarlo a la veterinario y hoy lo traían.

Mientras cocinaba el almuerzo pude notar su alegría al jugar con Happy, sabía que vivir sola le haría daño y el grito fue definitivamente por una pesadilla como ayer.

—Oye Lucy—

— ¿Si?—

— ¿Puedo vivir contigo?—

Me miro sorprendida y luego se formó en sus labios una cálida sonrisa —Claro que puedes jajá… pero no puedes entrar a mi cuarto—

—Perfecto dormiremos juntos—

— ¿Qué?—

—Sí, quiero apoyarte cuando tengas una pesadilla—

—Pero, porque, ¿te estas oyendo a ti mismo?, apenas me conoces y hasta quieres vivir conmigo y dormir conmigo—

—Si ya sé que suena loco pero, no se siento que ya te eh conocido en algún lado—

— ¿L-Lo recuerdas?—

— ¿Recordar que?—

Me miro un poco nerviosa.

—No, nada… pero si eso es lo que quieres, yo acepto—

Me acerque y acaricie su cabeza.

—Escuchaste eso Happy, viviremos con Lucy—

—Aye—.

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *-* muchas gracias por los reviews :3 significaron mucho para mí!, espero estar actualizar antes de navidad n.n espero que lo disfruten lo hice con mucho amor.**

**Canciones utilizadas:**_Here comes the sun by the Beatles_

**Inspiración: **

_Under the water by The pretty reckless_

_Nobody's home by Avril lagvine_

_You my everything by Ellie Goulding_

_You will be mine by Lenka_

_**Muchas gracias por leer:D**_

'_Los sentimientos que ella esconde_

_Los sueños que no puede encontrar_

_Ella está perdiendo su mente_

_Ella está cayendo_

_Ella no puede encontrar un lugar_

_Ella está perdiendo su fe'_

—_Avril lagvine-Nobody's home._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Review*-*?_


	3. Memorias perdidas

Estaba terminando de llenar las maletas con ropa y guardando algunos zapatos, desde hoy viviría con Lucy, ya habían pasado 3 días desde que habíamos acordado aquello, así que decimos buscar una casa más grande.

—Yo, ¿Natsu está todo listo?

—Sí, ¿Sabes si Lucy ya paso todas cosas?

—Creo, cuando la vi llevaba muchas y debo decir muchas maletas y cajas apenas si Gajeel podía con ellas

—Jajá

—Aunque debo decir que me sorprendiste

—En que si conociera a Lucy o que me iba a vivir con ella

Trago con dificultad —las dos, ¿y ahora qué?

—Que quieres decir

—Digo vives con ella, tú tienes 20 ella 20…

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir

—Oh por Dios ustedes no son muy santos saben

Sentí mis mejillas arder y nervioso respondí—ELLA Y YO NO TENEMOS ESE TIPO DE RELACION

—Aja, ¿si dos personas se mudan juntas es por algo no?

—Lo hago por el bien de ella

— ¿Por lo bien que lo van a pasar en las noches o qué?— me guiño el ojo

—CALLATE

—Jajá vamos hombre acepta una buena broma, además creo que es bueno que vivan juntos, por lo que me has contado Lucy es una persona un poco solitaria y sin tener amigos aquí debe ser muy difícil

—si es por eso que quiero estar con ella para hacerle un poco de compañía, ¿oye Gray puedo contarte algo?

—Claro

—Ella, ella tiene muchas pesadillas

— ¿Pesadillas?

—Si unas muy fuertes, cuando la escucho murmura cosas o llora

—Ya veo, debe ser algo que la esté atormentando.

— ¿Oigan chicos nos vamos?

Pregunto una chica de cabello rojo.

Los dos asentimos y tomamos las cosas restantes, guardamos todo en el auto de Gray y partimos a mi nueva casa.

Cuando llegamos Gajeel y Levy, la mejor amiga de Lucy, estaban hablando muy animadamente, Gray y yo reímos.

Cuando Lucy le conto a Levy que iba a vivir conmigo pidió, no, no voy a mentir exigió conocerme y tomo un vuelo hasta aquí para verme. Después de una serie de preguntas me acepto.

Entre a la que ahora sería mi casa, era muy grande, tenía 4 cuartos, un pequeño estudio y 2 baños, era algo que yo no podía pagar pero Lucy. Al principio le suplique que no necesitábamos más espacio pero ella insistió e insistió y yo termine accediendo, cuando encontramos esta casa ella se enamoró completamente, pero yo solo sentía el golpe en mis ahorros, ella dijo que lo pagaría todo, me enoje al escuchar eso como iba a pagar una casa así de grande y muy cara, trate de persuadirla pero me comunico que ya la había pagado.

Subí las escaleras y me encontré con la habitación principal, todo estaba desordenado y había ropa y zapatos por todos lados, suspire.

—Wow amigo esto te llevara tiempo.

Busque a Lucy con la mirada, preocupado por no encontrarla busque en los otros cuartos, no estaba, me apoye en la ventana mire al patio de atrás y ahí estaba, con la mirada perdida. Me dirige al patio, estaba preparado para asustarla, me posicione detrás de ella en completo silencio.

—Buuu

—AAAAAAAAH

—Jajá deberías ver tu cara Lucy es muy divertida

Sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y después de un regaño de una hora, Lucy me perdono.

Nos reunimos todos a comer pizza, reímos un gran rato, Erza y Gray le contaban historias vergonzosas sobre mí, en otra esquina se encontraba Levy y Gajeel hablando, tenían ese tipo de atmosfera que nadie puede romper.

_Así que el monstruo de Gajeel encontró a alguien, ¿eh?_

Entre ser ignorado y estar pendiente de la conversación de Erza y Gray, mire a Lucy, pude ver cosas en ella que antes no notaba, como sus ojos, en ellos habían tristeza, apenas podía ver el poco de brillo que quedaba en sus grandes ojos color chocolate, su sonrisa, dicen que los que pasan por muchos problemas tienen las sonrisas más hermosas y Lucy la tenía, sus labios, eran rosados claros los cuales acapararon mi atención.

Todo pasó para mí en cámara, como reía, como movía su cabello, como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

— _¿Me prometes que estarás conmigo por siempre?_

—_Siempre_

¿Eh?, que fue eso, ¿un recuerdo?, no eso es imposible yo no conocía Lucy hasta este tiempo, pero, estoy seguro que es ella.

—_NO TE VOY A DEJAR IR LUCY_

—_Tienes que hacerlo Natsu._

Parpadeé un par de veces un terrible dolor llego a mi cabeza.

—_No quiero lastimarte, por favor aléjate, solo aléjate._

Sujete mi cabeza.

—_No lo entiendes_

—_Hazme entender Lucy._

Llame la atención de los presentes.

— ¡NATSU NO!

¿Un auto?

Es cierto, fue un simple

Auto.

Escuche gritos, pero yo solo podía ver negro.

**Lucy POV**

Vi como sujetaba su cabeza, se notaba que tenía dolor, pero cuando lo vi caer todo se volvió extraño, grite y avance rápido a él.

Todos me rodeaban, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando su nariz comenzó a sangrar, gritaba desesperada. Gray me sujeto y me dejo en el sofá, tomo mis manos tratando de calmarme. Mire a Levy, ella le explicaba todo al paramédico. Erza limpiaba la sangre y Gajeel salió a esperar a la ambulancia. En menos de cinco minutos llegaron, tomaron a Natsu rápido y lo posicionaron en la camilla, le pusieron un respirador.

Sujete con fuerza las manos de Gray, miraba a mi alrededor aterrorizada.

_Es como la última vez._

Erza fue como acompañante en la ambulancia, yo era incapaz de moverme, sentía que si lo hacía me quebraría, Gray me alzo y me monto en el carro con los demás, Levy iba conmigo atrás para consolarme, Gajeel manejo lo más rápido hasta llegar al hospital. Me sentía una completa inútil.

Me baje despacio con ayuda de Gray ya que Levy temblaba igual que yo y no tenía la fuerza como para mantenernos a las dos en pie.

Mire las puertas en mi vida solo había ido dos veces al hospital.

Una fue por Natsu y la otra fue por el mayor error de mi vida.

Camine lento, Levy y Gajeel fueron a informar que nosotros veníamos con Natsu y cualquier notica estaríamos aquí.

Veía a la gente pasar y pasar, sentía como el tiempo no pasaba, la ansiedad en mi aumentaba. Las personas me hablaban pero no comprendía lo que decían. Todo estaba muy callado, sentía aquel sentimiento de perdición total, mi cuerpo, ya no era mío, no me podía mover, solo podía contemplar.

—Lucy

Escuche como llamaban pero lo escuchaba muy lejano

—Lucy

Mire aquella persona que me llamaba, era Gray, notaba su preocupación y la tristeza en sus ojos.

— ¿Te sientes mal?

— ¿Sentir?

Lo mire un poco desconcertada, sonreí de medio lado y dirigí mi vista a otro punto, mire el techo, siempre odie los hospitales su color blanco y olor a desinfectantes me enfermaba. Toqué mi estómago sin darme cuenta y acaricie un área en específico, mi vientre.

Cerré mis ojos, y trate de recuperar mis fuerzas pero no lo conseguí.

Después de 3 horas llego el doctor con la información, todos se levantaron, yo me quede sentada.

—De acuerdo, el joven sufrió una Hemorragia Subaracnoide, la causa de esto fue por un Aneurisma

— ¿Un aneurisma?, ¿pero cómo?—dijo Erza sorprendida

—Hay dos razones por las que puede ocurrir un Aneurisma, la primera es que los Aneurismas son más comunes en las personas con ciertas enfermedades genéticas y otra causa pueden ser trauma o lesión craneana.

— ¿Qué?, pero Natsu no tiene enfermedades genéticas conozco a la familia y son personas muy sanas y una lesión tampoco.

—En eso te equivocas Gray—todos me miraron sorprendidos—Hace tres años Natsu sufrió un accidente, un auto lo atropello, todo fue mi culpa—me entro la desesperación— si hubiera sido más cuidadosa eso nada de eso habría ocurrido.

—Explícate Lucy—dijo Gajeel serio

—Habíamos quedado en vernos, él estaba del otro lado de la calle, cuándo lo vi camine rápido y no me percaté de que venía un auto, escuche a mucha gente gritar, fue cuando me di cuenta que venía el auto hacia mí, creí que era mi fin, pero Natsu me empujo fuera del camino y el recibió el golpe.

Sentía mis rodillas temblar toda yo temblaba, en cualquier momento estallaría.

— ¿Qué edad tenía el joven?

— 17

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos y el silencio rodeo la sala, miraba como el medico apuntaba todo en la libreta que traía, sentía las miradas en mí, yo solo podía contemplar el suelo.

—El esta joven aun, se sanara rápido, solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia, en 2 horas más lo podrán ver.

—Gracias doctor—finalizo el silencio Erza.

Cuando el doctor ya estuvo lejos, corrí hacia los baños, no quería preguntas no quería hablar, _quería escapar._ Me encerré en uno de las casetillas y me senté, cubrí mi rostro y deje mis sollozos salir, escuche unos pasos, eran Levy y Erza ellas querían hablar conmigo pero y no, tape mis oídos con fuerza y las ignore.

**Gray POV**

Observe como Lucy se fue corriendo, Erza y Levy la persiguieron, no lo podía creer, en realidad no lo quería creer, todo estaba confuso pero por otra parte me sentía aliviado que Natsu estuviera sano y salvo.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué hacemos?, Lucy no va a querer hablar—dijo un cansado Gajeel.

—Creo que lo mejor es que lo haga cuando se sienta preparada, debe ser doloroso revivir sus memorias, las había dejado sepultadas y ahora desenterrarlas de nuevo.

Escuchamos los pasos de las chicas, sus caras demostraban tristeza al no poder ayudar a Lucy.

Levy se veía muy mal.

—Oye Levy, ¿tu sabias algo?

—No, yo conocí a Lu-chan hace 2 años cuando estaba iniciando su carrera, y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, creó yo, pero ella nunca me conto nada sobre su pasado o quienes eran su familia, ella estaba sola.

El silencio predomino, Erza se despidió de nosotros y nos pidió que cualquier cosa nos llamara y le contáramos como estaba, tenía que trabajar al día siguiente y no podía quedarse más tiempo aunque quisiera.

Ya habían pasado las dos horas, eran alrededor de la una de la mañana Levy y Gajeel descansaban, yo me mantuve despierto por si veía a Lucy pero ella no aparecía.

Me levante e inicie su búsqueda, busque por la cafetería, cerca de los baños y los corredores para las salidas, me di por vencido y seguí mi camino hasta que la divise en un corredor, miraba fijamente una puerta, camine hasta ella y me posicione a su lado, era la habitación donde se encontraba Natsu, estaba completamente entubado, pero ya le estaban retirando todo.

—Perdón

Escuche a la rubia, sus palabras iban cargadas de sentimientos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por ser una cobarde y huir

—No creo que seas cobarde, debe doler mucho, y no quería contar algo que para ti ya lo habías dejado en el pasado.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros.

—Él lo olvido todo—

— ¿Perdió la memoria?

—Sí , olvido todo desde los 15 años, después de ahí no tiene ningún recuerdo de mi o de las personas que conoció, yo no le agradaba mucho a sus padres , me creían una mala persona que llevaría a la perdición a su hijo, y yo lo creía igual.—Suspiro con tristeza—Cuando Natsu despertó no recordaba nada ni nadie, cuando intente ir a visitarlo sus padres me lo negaron, dijeron que el me había olvidado y que ya no me quería o me necesitaba, ellos simplemente no querían ver a su hijo sufrir más.

—Entonces tu aprovechaste y creíste que sería mejor así, dejarlo ir, ¿no?

—eso pensé, Hace dos años había iniciado mi carrera y creí que era una buena oportunidad de olvidar todo y de escapar de mi dolor, cantaba en bares y asistía a clubs también para cantar, encontré a un chico llamado Sting, el me ofreció ayuda tanto económica como sentimental, creí haberme enamorado pero en realidad nunca lo hice, siempre sentí que traicionaba a Natsu, me uní a la banda de Sting, y llegamos muy lejos pero a principios de este año él se cansó de que no pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos y dejo la banda, la relación entre los chicos de la banda y la mía era buena, pero todo cambio cuando me entere la ubicación de Natsu, estaba aquí en esta ciudad, yo no quería buscarlo pero lo necesitaba lo extrañaba aun lo amaba, le dije a la banda que me separaría de ellos cuando tocáramos aquí, todos me preguntaron por qué y yo no dije nada solo me fui.

—Este tiempo lo aprovechaste para acercarte a él

—Si…

La enfermera abrió la puerta y nos invitó a pasar, Lucy se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, tome su mano y la lleve hasta la camilla donde estaba Natsu dormido.

Del rostro de la rubia caín lágrimas, sostuvo la mano de Natsu y lo miraba con ternura.

—Sabes, a él le gusta como cantas… quizás si cantas algo para él se sentirá mejor.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, cuando te conoció me paso hablando de ti durante toda la noche, y estos 3 días también, así que estoy muy seguro que le encantara.

Su voz salió débil y se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Natsu tenía razón ella cantaba hermoso, pude ver como su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas cada vez que pronunciaba la letra de aquella canción de cuna.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Lucy acariciaba la mano de mi Rosado amigo.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone_

Las últimas palabras las canto lento, ya dando finalizada la canción, suspiro ya agotada sentimentalmente, estaba muy seguro de eso.

Aquella chica de cabellera rubia apoyo su cabeza en un las piernas de Natsu y se durmió sujetando su mano.

Acaricie el cabello de la chica y me fui de la habitación , cuando llegue a la sala de espera donde se encontraban Levy y Gajeel me pareció cómica la escena, Gajeel estaba recostado en Levy y ella igualmente, saque mi teléfono y les tome una foto, la guardaría para una ocasión especial.

Desperté a los tortolitos de amor que al verse en aquella posición se avergonzaron y se disculparon entre ellos, les explique todo y ellos un poco decepcionados aceptaron esperarían mañana para ver a Natsu.

Gajeel me dejo en casa, estaba muy cansado, eran alrededor de la una de la mañana abrí la puerta y fui a mi habitación, encontré a mi dulce novia dormida en mi cama, con el teléfono en la mano seguramente esperando mi llamada, estaba muy seguro que estuvo muy preocupada pero el sueño le gano, acaricie su cabello y bese la coronilla de su cabeza, me senté en el borde de la cama y recordé cuando conocí a Natsu fue toda una aventura.

—_Cuídalo bien Lucy._

**Buenas :3 bueno esta es la actualización de esta semana *-* fue muy trágico :c al principio no tenia ni idea que escribir y mi inspiración se fue a la mierda pero , recordé una cacion muy trágica y ahí eso me ayudo a escribir este fic XD espero que les haya gustado lo hice con mucho amor:D y ahora saben que sucedió entre Natsu y Lucy :c pobre no se lo merece u.u por unos minutos estuve pensando si lo mataba pero no lo hice por piedad :3 y la parte de que lucy sostiene su vientre será resuelta en el próximo capitulo **

**¿Cuál será el peor error que cometio Lucy en su juventud?**

**Kjfnakslfdn **

**Muchas gracias a todos por los Review significa mucho para mi , me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo espero su comentario su dudas o lo que sea :D**

**Nos leemos :3**

**Canciones utilizadas: **_Safe and sound by Taylor Swift_

**Inspiración:**

_Demons by Imagine Dragons_

_Radioactive by Imagine Dragons_

_The lonely by Christine Perri_

_Falling by The civil wars_

**Muchas gracias por leer:D**

_She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow_

_His voice is almost too low_

_As he says, I love you forever, forever and always_

_Please just remember even if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you, forever and always_

—_Parachute, Forever and Always._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review*-*?**


	4. Dulce navidad

Ayude a Natsu a bajarse del auto, ya había pasado un día y estábamos en víspera de navidad, no habíamos hablado desde que despertó, apenas si se limitaba a mirarme, me hacía sentir un poco mal.

Entre a la nueva casa, estaba todo bien arreglado, sonreí internamente, le agradecería a los chicos después.

Lo deje en el sofá, y avance hacia mi habitación pero el sujeto mi mano algo que me sorprendió, me hizo seña de que me sentara, cuándo estuve a su lado su mirada solo se dirigía al suelo.

— Y-Yo recuerdo algo…

Lo mire asustada, trate de levantarme pero él me jalo de nuevo, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y aparte mi mirada.

— ¿Que recuerdas exactamente?

Respondí en voz baja.

— El accidente y cuando te conocí

Sentí mis lágrimas caer.

Natsu me atrajo a su cuerpo y me abrazo con fuerza.

—No puedo entender algunas cosas, si tú me ayudaras a recordar, quiero recordarte

Una de sus cálidas manos se posiciono en mi mejilla, lo mire, acerco su rostro.

—Quiero recordar —beso mis labios—todo—otra vez—de ti— y de nuevo.

Siguió besándome y beso mis mejillas, beso mi frente paro con sus afecciones y me miro a los ojos.

Mi corazón latía rápido, sentía como me llenaba de felicidad, una felicidad verdadera.

Lentamente se separó de mí y me miro tiernamente, se levantó lento y yo lo ayude, subimos a la habitación y lo deje descansar, baje a la cocina hoy sería una noche para descansar o eso creí hasta que escuche mi teléfono.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Lu-chan!, ¿qué van a hacer para navidad?

—Dormir

— ¡QUE COMO ES ESO POSIBLE, ES NAVIDAD!—Gajeel no grites en el teléfono.

—Perdón por eso Lu-chan, es que ya todos nos reunimos para traer las cosas a su casa…

—Pero Levy

—Sin peros, ¡nos vemos adiós!

Me quede estática, quería dormir podría decir por siempre.

Levy llego con una gran pavo, todos comimos reímos y cantamos karaoke, pero ya era el momento de acostarnos. Todos se quedaron a dormir en nuestra casa.

Me puse piyama y me recosté en la cama, suspire, luego vi entrar a Natsu, se sentó al lado, me sonrió.

Se puede decir que fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, dormí con sus brazos protegiéndome, con sus cálidos besos y su dulce aliento.

Mi navidad favorita.

**Bueno eh aquí un pequeño especial, muy pequeño diría yo, la próxima vez que actualice será en grande! :D**

**Feliz Navidad **

**Muchas gracias por los Review me dan fuerza para seguir escribiendo los amos**

**Adiós :3**


	5. Como nos conocimos parte 1

**Natsu POV.**

_Hace cuatro años atrás.  
_

Era primera hora de la mañana y ya estaba en la clase, no era porque quisiera, era obligado por mis padres, ellos querían que tuviera un futuro brillante y una carrera prometedora, pero ninguno de esos era mi sueño, además ser obligado a hacer algo que no quiero no es lo mío.

Me gustaba la aventura, el peligro, el misterio y la música, eso era lo único que me gustaba, eso le parecía gracioso a mi madre, podía reprobar todas las materias pero la única intacta era música.

Desde pequeño mis padres me incluyeron en muchas clases musicales, entre ellas está la guitarra y el piano, el piano no llama tanto la atención, pero lo que me mataba era la guitarra.

Suspire, mi vida estaba llena de reglas mi único escape era la música.

Nunca trate de revelarme contra mis padres tampoco trate de ser rebelde no quería meterme en problemas.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, era una de las chicas de mi clase, su cabello era rubio y largo, la siguen de reojo.

_¿Un abrigo?_

Hacia 38 grados y ella usaba un abrigo, que ridícula, se sentó tres asientos lejos de mí, observe su rostro, se veía un poco asustada y nerviosa. Iba a dirigirle la palabra pero entraron mis amigos de un tirón.

Si se enteraban que hablaba con ella me molestarían por siglos, además nadie ahí la quería.

De inmediato que llegaron hicieron un escándalo, ella simplemente apoyo su cabeza en el escritorio tratando de ignorarlos a todos.

Sentía mucha curiosidad por aquella chica.

Cuando la campana sonó fui a dar una vuelta por el instituto y de paso comprar algo para comer, pero ver aquella escena me sorprendió mucho ,habían mucha gente alrededor , corrí para ver qué pasaba, aquella chica rubia estaba en el suelo sin su abrigo descubriendo moretes en todo su brazo, la persona responsable de quitarle el abrigo se arrodillo y le pidió disculpas lo ridículo del asunto era que aquella persona siempre se burlaba de ella, aparte a la gente y quede de frente de aquella rubia , me miro extrañada, yo menos sabía lo que hacía le tendí mi mano y ella la sujeto lento , la ayude a levantarse , ella tomo su abrigo y se fue.

Al día siguiente no apareció, el día después de ese tampoco y la siguiente semana tampoco, estaba un poco desesperado que significaba eso.

Fui a la secretaria y pedí la dirección de la rubia, en mi había algo que me decía que necesitaba saber si estaba bien o no.

Era temprano por la mañana alrededor de las nueve, estaba nervioso, estaba enfrente de su puerta, solo tenía que tocarla, ¿pero que haría cuando estuviera ahí?

_Hola soy Natsu y te vine a visitar pero no se tu nombre._

Puede que fuera mi compañera de clase pero como nunca hablaba o se destacaba nunca puse atención a su nombre.

Me concentré en ver el suelo pensando que hacer.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mire al frente y me encontré con aquella chica mirándome mal.

—A-Ahhh yo estaba preocupado porque faltaste toda la semana

—A eso, si ya no voy a volver.

La mire sorprendido, ella tenía una expresión relajada, una expresión como si ya nada le importara realmente.

—Disculpa pero estas bloqueando mi paso así qu-

— ¡Tienes que volver!

— ¿Qué?

—Si tienes que hacerlo tienes que terminar tus estudios y y….

— ¿Estás loco o qué?, viniste a la casa de una chica que no conoces solo por eso, ¿o me vas a jugar una broma?

—Yo nunca haría algo así y sé que parezco un idiota pero no lo soy y me das curiosidad quiero conocerte

Ella me miro sorprendida y me sonrió, pero fue una de esas sonrisas, _no me conoces y nunca lo harás._

—Mi nombre es Lucy y el tuyo ya lo conozco no hay necesidad

—Un placer conocerla

Sonreí tímidamente

—Caminemos

Tomo mi mano y camino rápido hasta una floristería.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Es una sorpresa

—Oh Lucy-san, ¿las mismas de siempre?

—Si por favor

Lo mire curioso, así que no es la primera vez que compra flores pero, ¿para qué? La señorita que atendía trajo un gran ramo de rosas entre ellas iba una rosa blanca en el centro.

—Muchas gracias, vamos Natsu.

De ahí caminos alrededor de media hora hasta que llegamos a las puertas de un cementerio, camino entre las tumbas relajada, llegamos casi hasta el fondo se sentó enfrente de una gran tumba habían muchas flores. Leí con curiosidad el nombre de la persona fallecida

_Layla Heartfilia_

—Natsu te presento a mi mamá, bueno eso creo.

—Hola señora heartfilia

Me miro de reojo

—Mamá tengo muchas cosas que contarte la mayoría te decepcionaran pero no voy a ocultarte nada, tu cubre tus oídos no quiero que escuches nada y date la vuelta tampoco quiero que me veas.

Asentí con lentitud y obedecí a lo que me dijo, bueno casi todo.

—Primero reprobé casi todas las materias te preguntaras porque, bueno solo me pareció aburrido, después tuve una pequeña discusión con papá y lo hice enojar pero todo fue mi culpa no tienes por qué preocuparte el me castigo, hace una semana deje el instituto porque las chicas que me molestaban me quitaron el abrigo que llevaba para cubrir los golpes de papá y se dieron cuenta pero Natsu me ayudo, creo que es una buena persona y pienso irme de casa ya no soporto esto más.

Hubo silencio sentí como mi corazón se partía en millones de pedazos, escuchar sus palabras salir con tanta tristeza me mato. Me gire lentamente, su mirada estaba fijamente en la tumba de su madre ni una lagrima salía, me agache a su altura

—Está bien si lloras

—No puedo llorar

— ¿Porque?

—Yo no puedo sentir ya nada

Sentí la necesidad de abrazarla, me acerque lentamente a ella y la abrace, ella como acto reflejo, quizás por culpa de su padre, trato de quitarse, cuándo la capture entre mis brazos lucho para zafarse gruñía y me golpeaba pero no la deje.

—PORQUE, NO QUITATE…

—Por favor para ya…

—por favor…

Sentí mojado mi pecho, sus lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y sus brazos me rodearon, sus sollozos eran muy bajos pero sabía que quería sacarlo todo.

Nos quedamos ahí hasta la una de la tarde, caminamos por la ciudad, fuimos a lugares pequeños y visitamos parques cuando dieron las cinco fuimos a su casa me invito a pasar, todo estaba desordenado, entre a su habitación y lo que vi me impacto, sus paredes estaban llenas de palabras acerca del suicidio había fotos quemadas por todo lado y unos cuantos pedazos de vidrios, saco un bolso y guardo toda su ropa en él.

— ¿A dónde vas a ir?

—No lo sé, solo quiero irme de aquí

—Pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso tienes solo diez y seis años

—Entonces que hago, quedarme aquí hasta que ese hombre me mate

—Ven a mi casa, ven conmigo

—Perdiste tu mente, estoy segura que tus padres te regañarían si yo aparezco por ahí

—Ellos no están se fueron de vacaciones por una semana, te puedes quedar conmigo hasta que encontremos un lugar para ti

— ¿Encontremos?

—Sí, yo te ayudare

Me abrazo fuerte y me agradeció en un suspiro de relajación, llame a un taxi, cuando llego metimos sus cosas y nos fuimos a mi casa, estaba nervioso, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, Lucy miraba distraída la ventana, ya entiendo porque mis padre siempre decían que los adolescentes son estúpidos y se dejan llevar por las emociones fuertes.

En cierto modo saber que Lucy estaría mejor de ánimo me calmo un poco, al bajar del taxi miro la puerta esperando a que dijera algo, sentía que estaba preparada para recibir otra decepción, abrí la puerta y la invite a pasar.

—Wow que linda casa

—Gracias, ven por aquí

Le mostré mi habitación ella dormirá ahí y yo en el sofá cama que tenía, dejo sus cosas y se recostó en la cama extendió sus brazos, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente.

—Muchas gracias

—Tranquila

—Te voy a dar un regalo por esto

Sentí mi corazón latir rápido, no sabía porque.

—Hoy iras a un lugar genial

— ¿Lugar?

—Sí, uno de los mejores clubs privados que hay

— ¿Pero cómo vamos a entrar?

—Tengo contactos, contactos que solo son buenos para eso.

Sonreí— ¿Que estamos esperando?—

Fue a cambiarse y yo hice lo mismo fui a la cocina donde mis padres habían dejado dinero, fui a mi habitación de nuevo y me encontré a Lucy maquillándose, para que lo hará si se ve bien sin eso. Su ropa era muy reveladora y sexy como adolecente no podía controlar mis hormonas y seguí observando a Lucy, una blusa deshilachada permitiendo ver su estómago, una falda negra corta y tenis negros, tenía definitivamente una buena vista.

Cuando estuvo completamente lista partimos hacia nuestro destino

—Oh Lucy mírate tan bella como siempre

—Muchas gracias Laxus

—Valla veo que hoy traes compañía

—Sí, es mi nuevo amigo, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

—Claro que sí, aquí tienes mi pequeña Lucy, oye y tu más te vale cuidarla bien porque si no te las veras conmigo

—S-Si señor

—Vamos

Tomo mi mano y nos adentramos en el club, estaba a estallar, había muchas chicas lindas y unas muy seductoras, llegamos hasta la barra donde estaba esta chica de cabello largo.

—Hola Cana

—Hola Lucy que bueno es verte por aquí, que me traes hoy

—Unas pastillas para mejorar la imaginación, unas para animarnos y estas lsd, estas véndelas al precio más alto, estoy segura que te lo compraran

— ¿Y eso?

—Necesito dinero, pasare por aquí en 3 horas apresúrate por favor

—Claro corazón

—Estás listo Natsu

Dijo mi nombre seductoramente mientras se acercaba a mí

—Claro que si

Sus movimientos eran sexys, baila disfrutando de la música, mi vista se enfocó en una chica de ojos azules, me acerque a ella y baile, sentí su cuerpo junto al mío, se pegó a mi pecho y beso mi cuello, deslice mis manos por su cuerpo y disfrute cada parte de aquella mujer bese sus labios con lentitud haciendo que esa mujer gimiera ante mis caricias, introduje mi lengua en su boca, suspiraba baje hasta su cuello acariciándola, la acorrale contra la pared haciendo de las mías, estaba sediento de lujuria.

Mire a mi derecha había una chica más linda aun, lento me separe de la que estaba en mi posesión y me encamine hacia aquella mujer de cabellos oscuros.

Le invite unos tragos y conversamos un rato, busque a Lucy con la mirada y la encontré en el centro de la pista bailando, todos a su alrededor mantenían la vista en ella, cruzamos miradas y una pícara sonrisa surgió en su rostro, se encamino hacia mí a paso lento, me entrego la mitad de una pastilla seguidamente un trago para ella y para mí.

Me levante de mi asiento dejando a la chica sola y continúe mi camino con Lucy, sus manos bajaban libres por su cuerpo enseñando la buena bailarina que era, la música era fuerte todos brincaban de emoción y la excitación se sentía en el aire, baile lo más que pude o mi cuerpo dio, tenía energía mucha energía.

Me subí a la barra a bailar con las mujeres que estaban ahí, tome un gran vaso de cerveza seguido de tres tragos de whisky.

Lucy se me acerco ya satisfecha, le pedio a Cana el dinero y me llevo afuera a agarrar un taxi.

Me recosté en su hombro.

Sentí los rayos del sol pegar en mi cara, gruñí de lo poco cómodo que era eso, me levante mire a Lucy que estaba a mi lado, sonreí acaricie su cabello y me dirige al baño a lavarme la cara, sentía la resaca venir de un tirón.

Fui a la cocina a buscar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, recordaba muy poco de anoche, pero sé que fue algo fuerte.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, como diablos me voy a despertar tan temprano, escuche algo extraño, al entrar al baño mire a Lucy quien vomitaba todo, sostuve su cabello y la ayude a quitarse el vómito de la cara, se sentó en el suelo ,muy avergonzada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—La verdad echa mierda, una siestecita no me caería mal

Observe como lentamente se quedaba dormida, la cargue y la acosté en mi cama, para mejor de su acomodo le quite los zapatos y la cubrí. Iba a acostarme en el sillón cuando la mano de Lucy me detuvo.

—Por favor quédate conmigo

Sentí mis mejillas arder, me acosté con ella y la abrace lentamente me quede dormido.

**Taaannnnn Tannnnn Taaannnnnnnnnnnnnn safhalksdfalds**

**Feliz navidad! , espero que lo hayan pasado de maravilla, y bueno aquí está la primera parte de como Lucy y Natsu se conocieron e.e las dos partes (posiblemente tercera) será narrada por Natsu ya que (…) es sorpresa ;D solo hay que esperar un poco , deben de admitir que estoy actualizando rápido e.e y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews que me dan apoyo para continuar con este fic**

**Los amo mucho, espero que tengan un feliz año nuevo **

**Inspiracion:**

_Summertime Sadness by lana del rey _

_Where them girls at by David Guetta ft Nicky Minaj and Flo Rida_

_Little Bad Girl By David Guetta_

Muchas gracias por leer:D

'_Bésame apasionadamente antes de irte _

_Tristeza de verano _

_Sólo quería que supieras _

_Que cariño eres el mejor'_

— _Lana Del Rey-Summertime Sadness._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review*-*?**


	6. Como nos conocimos parte2

Creí que haber ayudado a aquella chica indefensa no me traería problemas.

Lo hizo y en grande.

Eran las 4 de la tarde de un sábado, al día anterior habías ido al club donde Lucy tenia 'amigos' y creí que descansaría.

Cuando baje las escaleras vi a Lucy guardar todas las cosas de valor, la mire extraño

— ¿Qué haces?

—Oh… es una sorpresa te va a gustar mucho.

La ayude a guardar todo.

Eran las 9 de la noche, escuche sonidos de coches y las voces de mucha gente, me dio curiosidad y me asome por las ventana lo que me sorprendió podía jurar que había alrededor de 100 personas fuera de mi casa esperando a entrar.

Busque a Lucy la cual estaba poniendo comida en la mesa.

—QUE MIERDA HACE TODA ESA GENTE FUERA DE MI CASA

—Es una fiesta para ti

—NO CONOZCO A NADIE DE AHÍ AFUERA

—Vamos Natsu no te enojes solo es esta vez además ayer te divertiste mucho

Me acerque furioso a ella, sus ojos la delataron, me tenía miedo.

Suspire pesadamente y coloque mi mano en su cabeza.

—La última vez de acuerdo

Me sonrió y fue a abrir la puerta.

Creí que sería pero en realidad no fue así.

**Domingo**

Fiesta

**Lunes **

Fiesta

**Martes**

Fiesta

**Miércoles**

En este día ya me había rendido totalmente de limpiar mi casa o de sacar a la gente que se quedaba dormida ahí.

Siempre despertar con la idea que no iba a ver nada en mi casa y como fui idiota para caer ante Lucy.

Ese día invite a Lucy a salir algún lugar estar solo bebiendo y no comer casi nada era muy malo, la lleve al parque y deje que se distrajera un poco o eso creía que hacía.

Vi como un hombre alto y rubio se acercaba a Lucy me levante del pasto y me encamine hacia ella rápido.

—DONDE MALDITASEA HAS ESTADO MALDITA PERRA

La tomo del cabello y me levante rápido trate de lo, ¿pero que podría hacer yo?

Lucy chillo de dolor.

—NO ME VAS A VOLVER A ABANDONAR

—SUELTALA MALDITO

Logre llamar su atención y tiro a Lucy.

— ¿Y tú quién diablos eres?, crees que puedes decirme que hacer mocoso de mierda soy el padre de esta perra puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana con ella

Me sujeto de la camisa y miro directo a mis ojos.

—A EL NO LE PONGAS UN DEDO EN CIMA

Mi amiga rubia le tiro un zapato a la cabeza haciéndolo enfurecer más, se dio la vuelta, Lucy trato de huir pero la jalo de un brazo haciéndola llorar, la tiro y le escupió, la gente en el parque gritaba aterrada pero nadie quería meterse en problemas.

Trate de detenerlo muchas veces pero solo atine a que me diera un codazo me revolqué en el suelo con dolor pude ver como sacaba su cinturón y le pegaba con fuerza a Lucy que yacía en el suelo.

Escuchaba sus gritos de dolor y no paso mucho tiempo para que viera como sangraba, unos hombres llegaron a detener al padre de Lucy el hombre era muy fuerte, cuando lograron separarlo unos policías llegaron y lo arrestaron.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía me arrastre a Lucy y la sostuve entre mis brazos estaba inconsciente, de su frente y brazos salía mucha sangre estaba muy preocupado una señora llamo a una ambulancia.

Nos encontrábamos en el hospital, yo tenía algunas heridas leves pero Lucy fue la que tenía más heridas.

Me acerque a la camilla donde se encontraba, me miro con muchas tristeza, la abrase y deje que llorara en mi pecho.

—Perdóname por favor

Dije en silencio solo para ella sentí como algunas lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

—Estaba aterrado no sabía que hacer no pude defenderte

Sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba, me arrodille y tome las manos de Lucy y las bese.

—Te prometo que te cuidare no importa lo que suceda

— ¿Me prometes que estarás conmigo por siempre?

—Siempre

Me levante y tome su rostro, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor vacíos completamente inundados por depresión.

Acaricie su mejilla y la bese.

Como era de esperarse por unos problemas así llamaron a mis padres los cuales acudieron rápidamente.

Cuando llegaron al hospital se llevaron la sorpresa de que su inocente hijo estuviera besando a una chica.

Mi madre me llamo aparte para decirme lo muy decepcionada que estaba por mi comportamiento, espero que no se desmaye para cuando lleguemos a casa…

Por el rabillo de mi ojo mire como mi padre intercambiaba algunas palabras con Lucy.

Mi padre se acercó a mi madre y le explico la situación, vi como mi la conversación de mis padres se volvía ajena, aproveche eso y fui a donde estaba Lucy, me dedique a entrelazar nuestras manos.

Mis padres se posicionaron frente a nosotros, mi madre se encontraba preocupada.

—Lucy por tu seguridad nos gustaría que vivieras con nosotros un tiempo hasta que se pueda resolver toda esta situación, nos gustaría hablar con tu madre o algún encargado tuy-

—Mi madre está muerta y no tengo otra familia que no sea mi padre

Mi padre quedo sorprendido al escucharla

—Entonces todo este tiempo tu pad-

—Tranquila Lucy claro que puedes quedarte con nosotros y te ayudaremos a buscar un lugar donde puedas vivir.

—Muchas gracias Señora Dragneel

Y ahora a casa no podía esperar a ver como mis padres reaccionarían.

Cuando entramos mi madre grito y mi padre maldijo por la bajo.

Después de otra regañada de media hora, por no querer culpar a Lucy, fui castigado subí a mi habitación con Lucy y deje que descansara en mi cama.

Volví a estudiar debí admitir que era muy aburrido, rumores era lo que más podía escuchar.

Cuando llegaba a casa me encontraba con mi madre cocinando al lado de una tímida Lucy.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente, creí que todo iba a mejorar pero a veces un sentimiento de peligro aparecía en mí.

Lucy se veía un poco mejor pero siempre recaía en la depresión.

Era viernes y había llegado temprano a casa, me sorprendió ver la casa en silencio, vi que en la mesa había una nota de mi madre que decía que saldría hoy.

Subí a mi habitación olía a cigarrillos, mire mi cama y ahí estaba Lucy con un cigarro en la mano y una botella de licor en la otra.

Suspire pesadamente y se lo quite de las manos.

—Lucy esto no puede seguir así

No era la primera vez que la encontraba así, dormíamos en diferentes habitaciones y yo pasaba mucho tiempo en el instituto por lo que no la podía ver mucho.

La ayude a levantarse y la lleve al baño, abrí el grifo del agua y deje que la bañera se llenara y comencé a desvestirla cuando quite su blusa pude ver las largas líneas de donde había tenido algunos puntos para cerrar sus heridas.

La levante con cuidado y la metí en el agua, la ve su cabello con cuidado y su cuerpo tan bien, cuando estuvo relajada se levantó y la seque con mucho cuidado luego la vestí, se veía perdida y no entendía lo que pasaba con ella, me agache a su altura y bese su frente.

**HOLISSSS *-* si ya se pueden regañarme u.u siento no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo :O**

**Pero es porque tuve una gripe muy pero muy fuerte desde el 31 de diciembre y todavía la tengo pero ya no me da calentura como antes y no disfrute año nuevo porque tenía fiebre de 42 y no podía dormir D: y tenía muchas pesadillas y fui al hospital dos veces u.u**

**Después el 21 cumpli años XD y desde el 18 me fui a la playa entonces no pude actualizar pero aquí esta y espero que les guste!**

**Los amo mucho gracias por tenerme paciencia u.u :3 **

**Agradezco mucho sus reviews hacen que esta pequeña escritora se llene de confianza!**

**Los amo mucho.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review*-*?**


End file.
